Issues
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry exchanges letters with a fan of his and ends up getting more than he bargained for. Love triangle between HGHPDM. Featuring: NotSoEvil!Draco, Druggie!Harry, and Concerned!Hermione along with BarelyThere!Ron.


Title: Issues

Summary: Harry Potter has some 'imperfections' he needs to deal with. He feels hurt- so he turns to something to numb that pain. Something that isn't good. And only one person can save him from that point. Slash

Rating: R for language and violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jewlz. She's the person who shows up in letters. 

I'll only ever actually put her into the plotline if I get people ASKING me to. But that's it.

I not only might do a sequel... but also a prequel.

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance

EVENTUAL SLASH.

Um.. drugs, alcoholism... and STUFF. (ooh scary. *sigh*) No I don't take being a drug addict or alcoholic lightly or as a joke, but I really don't give a sh** one way or another. My bro was one so don't tell me I don't *know* how hurtful it can be. Anyhoo... YEAH.

JUST SO YOU KNOW. This is a SEQUEL to a Severitus Challenge fic that I HAVE NOT YET WRITTEN. So we all know Sevvie is Harry's da'! ^.^ Good.

Prologue

If you were to take a trip into London for the day, there is a very high chance that you would see many different homeless folks, druggies, and quite a few drunks lying around the city. But not once you step into the _wizarding_ section of London. That's why it was particularly odd that day in July for quite a few passersby see a tall black haired boy leaning against a brick wall, and a half empty bottle of vodka in his right hand, while his left was shielding his face from the summer sun. Yet, what made this site even more peculiar, when the boy lifted his hand from his face there were several gasps of surprise. It was Harry Potter.

Chapter One:

July 17, 1996

"Harry"… Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice. Harry was finally allowed to spend his vacation at the Dursleys. Apparently ever since the Dursleys had actually started beating Harry, the charms placed on the house to protect Harry against Death Eaters could no longer function. Therefore, after the events of _last_ summer, and adding to the fact that his father was a Death Eater spy, the only logical choices would be either the Weasley's or Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was insistent that Harry spend time with the only 'family' he had.

"Harry dear… This was in the paper this morning…. Is it true?" Mrs. Weasley looked worried as she showed Harry, who had a killer hangover by the way, the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry Potter: Alcoholic?

This _Daily Prophet_ reporter happened to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter in Diagon Alley yesterday. Potter, who is approaching his sixteenth birthday at the end of the month, will be heading into his sixth year of Hogwarts this year, but will it be safe? Numerous people spotted Potter yesterday, drinking over a half of a bottle of Muggle alcohol, apparently very strong. Can we rely on an alcoholic young boy to truly save us? Let's hope not. What will this boy's mentor and Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore say about the boy's indulgence? Or his girlfriend, the muggle-born Hermione Granger? And his surrogate family, the Weasleys? Let's hope this was a one time-thing for our hero, Harry Potter. _~Rita Skeeter~ _DP_ correspondent._

"What?!" Harry said in surprise, glaring at the news clip. "What a-" Harry started growling words Mrs. Weasley would have washed his mouth out for, had she heard them.

"So it's not true, right Harry?" She looked pleadingly at the boy. The evidence _was_ incriminating. There was a moving picture next to the article, with a black-haired boy pulling a bottle of alcohol up to his mouth, taking a swig. Thankfully for Harry, the picture had been taken when his face was being covered, so they _could_ have just taken a scrawny teenage boy with black hair to pose for the picture. But they didn't.

"Of _course_ not Mrs. Weasley! I cannot believe she would even try to write this absolute rubbish!" Harry said, playing his 'innocent' card.

"I didn't think so Harry," she said in a relieved voice, patting Harry's head. Wincing, Harry walked back up to Percy's room (He had moved out sometime last year) and plopped back into bed. He'd just tell Mrs. Weasley that he wasn't feeling too well if she wanted him to get back up. Nervousness, he'd say, from the article.

Rita Skeeter, after the 'Jar Incident', as Hermione liked to call it, stopped writing for an entire year as promised, but had started up again in their fifth year, still trying to make people look bad, yet also telling mostly the truth. Mostly, being the key word there. Hermione was _not_ his girlfriend. She was actually dating Draco Malfoy at the moment.

Harry sighed- more and more people, as of late, had been ignoring Rita Skeeter's articles. Hopefully no one would believe it.

***\m/.\m/***

June 31, 1996

Harry had hoped... prayed that no one would believe Skeeter; can you conceive his luckiness? No one, _no one_ believed a word of it. Least of all her employers. She was fired, _fired_, if you believe it. For telling the _truth_... for once.

Harry's birthday went by smoothly that day and so now Harry sat in 'his' room, waiting for the owl he was hoping to get. Harry Potter must be one of the luckiest guys on the planet. It came. A tiny black owl with grey accents on his feathers swooped in with a large package for its size. he ripped open the letter that accompanied it.

__

*Harry!

Happy birthday! I really hope the Weasels aren't messing up with you... you know- making you feel all goody-two-shoes. Anyways. I got ya some more .... stuff. Enjoy- aight? You better- this shit wasn't cheap. And the bottle? It's special. Every other week it'll refill itself so DON'T LOSE IT. That was more than the stash. It's supposed to last up to about five years, or so I'm told.

Have fun getting laid this year!

Luv~ Jewlz

Jewlz was some Brit girl from the states. She once wrote the 'famous Harry Potter' a vicious hate letter and so he did the unthinkable. He sent her a howeler. That's what started the odd friendship. She wrote him back, telling him that he "actually had enough balls" to send her the howeler. 

"Therefore Mister Harry Potter isn't perfect." She then went on to say: "I retract my earlier statement. You aren't perfect. You're a kid with problems. But rather than letting the fame get to your head you dally on about your misfortunes. Don't let your issues swell your head. Other people got them too."

After a few more letters she sent him a small package. It contained three white little sticks of paper inside, and then the letter explained.

It was weed.

After that, Golden Boy Harry Potter was no longer 'perfect'.

Lucky for him- his 'friend', Jewlz- she called herself, seemed pretty damn rich. And she was pretty damn generous too. That bottle in the birthday package must be pretty damn expensive... and Harry STILL wasn't getting any info on what to get her for her birthday next month.

Opening it, he checked out the bottle. _Bacardi_. Awesome. It was Harry's favorite drink and she knew it. He only drank vodka and whiskey when he wanted to get really drunk, really fast.

Jewlz was a great girl- whoever she was.

Currently Harry didn't give a rat's ass if she was Voldemort in disguise as long as she kept sending him marijuana and alcohol. Gods knows he needed it. Harry opened the window of the room; being close to two A.M. he had a feeling no one would come in as long as he was careful, and also set up some incense near him. After lighting the incense and the joint, he brought it to his lips, eager to have that numb feeling and he let the smoke trail out of the window.

That night- Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Child of the wizarding world got stoned _good_.

***\m/.\m/***

August 31 was approaching rapidly, and Harry still hadn't thought up a good present for Jewlz. So he did the most logical thing he could think of (which was pretty hard since he was on his way to getting high) and contacted Hermione.

__

Herm-

I got a problem. I need to send a girl I hardly know a nice birthday present. She's not really... nice. Just.. I sort of know her and she deserves a great gift. Do you recomend anything?

-Harry

Unfortunately for him, Hermione had suggested normal 'girl' stuff. New robes, hair supplies, even _books_. Harry finally settled on a rhinestone dog-collar necklace with _real_ rhinestones. And also a bottle of grass-green coloured hair dye. Jewlz had once complained that she could only find neon-green colors for her hair. He only just made it to send the gift in time for her birthday.

She ended up loving it so much she sent a return owl with a couple extra joints for Harry and a pretty tipsy letter she must written while she was high about her boyfriend.

Harry laughed as the letter rambled on about _bean curd_. Harry pulled out his Bacardi bottle, it having just refilled itself that morning. He wanted a buzz, but didn't want a hangover on the first day of school

***\m/.\m/***

On the train ride, Hermione kept eyeing Harry oddly from her seat. She was perched on Draco's lap, who was reading a dark-covered book. Ron was in the compartment with Seamus to talk about about hot girls at school. He had been kicked out when the other three had refused to talk about the girls, and Harry had been downright snippy when he mentioned Cho.

Bored, Harry reached into his bag to retrieve the book on runes that he received on his birthday form Hermione. He didn't want to spend another moment bored to tears. But his eye drops fell out.

"Harry... what's that?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Eyedrops;" Harry said casually, "my eyes have been bugging me lately." Unfortunately for Harry that was true. Even with the soothing eyedrops, the pot was getting to his eyes in the worst way. And it hurt like _hell_.

***\m/.\m.***

****

R/R PLZ???? Please??? ^.~ Umm... Yeah. More when I get around to it or get a lot of reviews. This has been laying around for ages. *yawn*


End file.
